


Evermore Beautiful

by KurooSimp01



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, No Angst, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Reveal, Sappy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: When your boyfriend comes out AND proposes to you on stage in front of hundreds of people. Unexpected.OrAkihiko finally had the courage to ask Haruki to marry him... after a band performance.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Evermore Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> JAKSHAJSHAJSS I WROTE THIS BACK IN 2020 AND FORGOT I HAD IT SO I POSTED IT HERE (with a few minor changes) HSNDHSBSNSB
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the sappy shit here 😂

Love was a wonderful feeling. Haruki would always describe love as a weird and quite interesting feeling to hold. Love wasn't just from the heart - it was everywhere. Brain, eyes, body, heart, emotions and soul. Whether expressed verbally, physically or emotionally, there were so many things that were great about the feeling of love.

This all being taken into consideration, there were many tickboxes that had to be checked for it to be proper love. Strength, friendship, compatibility, comfort, risk-taking, support and, of course, equality. Haruki was one of the guys who wouldn't even consider love to be anything before having those traits in. And even though Haruki's past experiences with both romantic and sexual relationships had never worked out, this one had been long-lasting. It was a good feeling, to have someone share love with you. It could be physical. It could be emotional. It could be both. And Akihiko shared all of those with him.

Their past hadn't been the best, but Haruki could tell you, with absolute honesty, that Akihiko had changed himself in many ways, for the better. Their... past events... had been extremely overwhelming, and a huge betrayal of Haruki's trust. When Akihiko forced all of those emotions and actions onto him, everything immediately spiralled down into what was probably the worst feeling that Haruki could have to deal with. The pain, the betrayal, the overwhelming anxiety... everything was a mess. But... together... they overcame those feelings, and converted the into happy, comfortable ones. They both changed their ways, and it got them to a point where they can both feel at home with one another. 

Akihiko gained a higher level of self-control, and Haruki gained better confidence and strength in himself. These changes really made a big difference in their relationships - both their previously platonic and their now romantic/sexual one - and everything was at peace for them.

~☆~

As Uenoyama struck the first chord, the thrill of adrenaline immediately rushed through Haruki's veins. The stage lights changed to vibrant colours of pinks, yellows and blues, adding feeling to the music for both the audience and the band members. The bass riff and Akihiko's drums came into sync with Uenoyama's guitar melody, and Haruki had never felt so alive. And the rush of emotions only heightened with Sato's vocals.

'~Nemuranakute mo...

Yoru wa akeru...

Sore o boku wo...

Nagamete iru~'

As the lyrics flowed along with the music, everything around Haruki blurred, faded out of clear vision. His head turned towards the drummer behind him, and those vibrant, green irises seemed to glow in the stage light. Akihiko's features were the only clear thing in Haruki's mind right now. Somehow, Mafuyu's lyrics reminded him of how his and Akihiko's relationship had developed... he didn't even understand why, considering this was a song about Mafuyu's loss and feelings. He didn't know.

His body continued to play his bass guitar, but his mind wandered elsewhere. 'Akihiko...'

'Akihiko...'

'Akihiko...'

'Kaji...'

'~Hora mousugu...

Hora sugu soka...

Yorugaakeru~'

The last few lyrics sounded, then everything suddenly ended...

Damn... how long have I been zoned out for..? Last thing I remember was the first lyric-

Haruki looked down at his bass guitar, then at the crowd, then to Akihiko. The blonde just smiled at him from behind the drumkit, obviously noticing that he'd been ogled at for probably five odd minutes. Haruki's cheeks flushed red and he looked away, his hair hiding his face as he laughed. 

'Fucking hell... what a simp I am-'

The crowds cheering died down to small chatter here and there, and as Haruki went to look at Akihiko again... the drumset stool was empty. This startled Haruki for a moment, before he heard the ever-familiar, deep and ever-fucking-hot voice of his lover speaking through the microphone.

"Just before we walk off of this stage for the night... I have something I'd like to say, to all of you. We are extremely grateful for your support of Given and how far we've managed to come is a real surprise for us all. But I always feel like, at the end of every gig we do, that something is missing... like something is stuck and can't escape from it's seemingly invisible cage. It's taken me a long time to realise it, but I've finally figured out why I always feel like that after every show we do," Akihiko turned around to face Haruki, who had a rather confused and embarrassed look on his face, "I've realised that it's you, Haruki."

The crowd went deadly silent, save for a few gasps and confused mutters here or there. Akihiko then proceeded to walk over to take Haruki's hand and pull him over to the front of the stage, making Uenoyama and Sato immediately step to the side. 

"We have kept this a secret for many important reasons, Haruki, but I feel like coming out about it now is the best time to do so," Akihiko turned to the crowd, hand interlocked with Haruki's.

He stayed quiet, only to have the crowd of people start to fangirl/fanboy at what was going on. Haruki was - to say the very least - flustered in every possible way, and barely heard or processed it when Akihiko told everyone - literally EVERYONE - that they had been in a relationship for a few years. Haruki immediately snapped back into reality as Akihiko turned to face him yet again. Silence filled the room again. 

"Nakayama Haruki," the blonde started, "our lives haven't been easy, at all. We've had our fair share of mistakes, fights and misunderstandings for many years. But we've always stuck together, no matter the consequences we had to face. You've always been by my side, even during my darkest days where I thought that nothing would ever get better... yet they always did... because you were always there for me. And I promised both you and myself that I would do just the same - and more - if it meant that you were happy. And, from a while ago, I've taken time to realise just how badly I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are kind, funny, supportive and evermore beautiful and I want us to be together until our last breaths. I love you more than anything or anyone I ever have, and that's why I wanted to ask you a question..."

That ever-lovely, slightly crooked grin made it's way onto Akihiko's face as he reached behind himself to seemingly pull something out of his pocket...

'WAIT.'

'Holy fucking mother of Jesus... he's not... is he..?'

Haruki gasped when the realisation hit him (square in the face) that Akihiko was really doing this. He was getting down on one fucking knee in front of possibly hundreds of people, including friends, family and their bandmates.

Akihiko held a small, black box in his hand, now opened and showing off a silver, diamond-encrusted ring. The small piece of metal shone blindingly in the stage lights, and Haruki's eyes immediately glossed over with tears. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, his free one still and trembling at his side. He looked down into the eyes of the man in front of him, the green orbs filled with love. 

"Nakayama Haruki, would you be willing to do the honour of marrying me?"

The crowd immediately rose in yells, cheers and some screams here and there, Mafuyu yelling "OH MY GOD-" behind them. 

Haruki couldn't do anything besides starting to sob uncontrollably and nodding, not quite being able to form words correctly. Akihiko broke out into the happiest, sweetest grin Haruki had ever seen and stood up, removing the ring from the black velvet box and slid it onto Haruki's ring finger, then pulling the crying man into his arms and placing a sweet, lingering kiss to his lips. Akihiko dropped the microphone after turning it off and hugged the sobbing Haruki tightly. 

"A-Aki... I..- God, I l-love you so f-fucking much..."

Akihiko laughed and pulled away from the hug, cupping Haruki's cheeks and wiping away the wet trails of salt off of his face.

"I love you too, baby... now stop crying, you doof-"

They walked off of the stage and into the back room of the pub they had performed in.

Haruki and Akihiko hugged again, the honey-haired male finally calming down from the overload of emotions he'd just experienced in less than five minutes. They pulled apart and shared another kiss, before breaking apart, only for Haruki to be almost knocked over by Mafuyu running uo to him and crushing him in a hug, his own cheeks wet from tears.  
"Oh my god! Congratulations, Haruki-saaaaaaaaaaaannn," the short boy turned to Akihiko and smiled at him, "also, that was pretty balls-y of you to propose to Haruki-san in front of everyone-! I was not expecting this at all!" 

"Thank you, Mafuyu-" Haruki smiled and put his arm around Mafuyu's neck, pulling him into a nuggie. 

Uenoyama slapped Akihiko's shoulder, wearing a stupid grin on his face. Akihiko turned his head to their guitarist.

"Look at you, being all Mr.I'm-so-confident-that-I-proposed-to-my-long-term-loverman-in-front-of-hundreds-of-people." Uenoyama let out a laugh, "fucking hell, Akihiko-san, you could've at least not done it in front of Mafuyu because my shirt is now soaked with tears and snot - ew."

"You're just jealous because I proposed to my boyfriend before you had the chance to propose to yours, Uenoyama-"

A punch was gifted to his shoulder and he laughed. Shaking his head, he sighed with relief.

"If I'm absolutely honest, I wasn't confident at all. My nerves were all over the fucking place and I thought I was about to pass out when I started talking..." he looked over to Haruki and Mafuyu, who were talking amongst each other about something or another, "I'm just glad that Haruki didn't reject my proposal, haha... then I probably would have died of embarrassment and shame-"

"You really think that he'd reject a proposal from you? Damn, you're fucking dumber than I thought, Akihiko-san." Uenoyama shook his head, "look at him. Look at your now fianceé and tell me to my face that he isn't head over fucking heels for you. He was ogling all over you during our performance while somehow managing to play his bass guitar perfectly in time and without messing up any notes (Fucking simp). If he'd have said no to you, I think we would all be in our coffins right now because there is no way in hell that Haruki-san could ever reject you of all people." 

Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"I guess that's true...

I don't think I could live without him..."

'Fucking goddamn it...'

'Haruki, you're fucking perfect in every way possible.'

'I love you.'

~

Haruki lay cuddled up to Akihiko in their bed, gazing tiredly and happily at the ring on his finger. Haruki was usually a rather picky person when it came to style, but at this moment, he couldn't care less about the type of ring that Akihiko gave him. A smile showed up on his face as he looked up at his fiancé. 

He'd honestly never expected anything like this to happen. Marriage was definitely something he'd love, but he'd never really thought about it as much as to be begging for it or anything like that. He was just the luckiest goddamn man on earth to be in the position he is currently in. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Akihiko's jaw and adjusted himself so that he was sat up a little more. Akihiko's eyes cracked open slightly to send a knowing look at Haruki.

"Bold, much?"

"Oh shush, you, haha," Haruki poked his fiancé's cheek, "it was only a kiss!"

"Mhm, and you don't want something a little more?" Akihiko grinned and wrapped an arm around Haruki's waist and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. A smirk appeared on Haruki's face as he raised a hand to Aki's neck, looking into his eyes lovingly, yet with a slight glint of playfulness.

"I never said I didn't, Kaji~"

Haruki giggled as Akihiko pushed him onto his back and started to kiss him with vigor.

'God I fucking love this man.'

**Author's Note:**

> SO ARE YOU CRYING?
> 
> OR AT LEAST HAPPY?
> 
> If so then I did my job correctly huehuehue-
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the fic! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 🥰


End file.
